Mi amiga,¿mi hermana?
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Atena y Afrodite no podrían ser mas distintas, una es una hábil guerrera y estratega y la otra es bellisima ,capaz de poner al Olimpo a sus pies. Sin embargo algo que viene del pasado de Atenea pondra a prueba esta extraña amistad. ¿Este par tan dispar tendra una oportunidad? ¿o todo es mero oportunismo de parte de Afrodite? Dedicado a la musa que me ayudo a concebir este relato CD


De cómo Atena conoció a Afrodite.

Era el primer día en el campamento mestizo, todo estaba en perfecta calma, o tanta como puede haber en un campamento lleno de semidioses adolescentes, hacía tiempo que Cronos y Luke habían sido destruidos y ahora solo les quedaba entrenar para enfrentar futuras amenazas

Atena, consejera de la cabaña 6 y por ende hija mayor de Atenea había descubierto hacía tiempo que poseía talento para la literatura y ya empezaba a escribir su primera novela, se encontraba en las escaleras de su cabaña con su mejor amigo Baco, hijo de Dionisio quien le contaba emocionado los detalles del último concierto de Lady Gaga.

Estuvo súper Teny, las luces se apagaron y de pronto empezó a sonar Alejandro,y todos gritaron y cantaron . "Dont call my name , Dont call my name,Alejandro"-decía Baco emocionado .De pronto un rugido lo interrumpió, todo mundo miro en dirección al bosque y desenvainaron sus armas.

Uno nuevo-anuncio Thalía desde la cabaña 1

Atena miro hacia la colina esperando que apareciera un sátiro o Quirón en compañía del nuevo campista pero solo escucharon un rugido, qué congelo la sangre de todos.

Es el león de Nemea-grito alguien desde la entrada del campamento.

Di inmortales, alguien salga a ayudarlo-dijo Silena buscando su arma.

Atena miro a Baco y entro a la cabaña por su armadura y su espada, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada, la hija de Atenea ya estaba bajando la colina mestiza. Encontró a una chica, le basto verla de reojo para saber que se trataba de una hija de Afrodita, sangraba por un costado, y se mantenía de pie con esfuerzo, si el león de Nemea estaba cerca no había nada que esa chica pudiera hacer.

El majestuoso monstruo apareció entre los árboles, era del tamaño de un todoterreno, Atena estaba dispuesta a proteger a la nueva se coloco frente a ella dispuesta a ayudarle, el león se acerco a las mestizas pero Atena lo hirió en la pata con un rápido mandoble se deslizo hasta el vientre de aquel animal con intención de enterrarle la espada, pero el monstruo fue más rápido y la aparto de un manotazo, se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a destrozar su armadura, como si se tratara de papel.

Con esfuerzo se levanto y salto a su cuello, rebanándole el cuello, un ruido silbante se escucho al tiempo que el cuerpo desaparecía.

Atena no quería mirar abajo, sabía que tenía varios cortes profundos, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se acerco a la nueva, y la ayudo a levantarse, ambas se encaminaron al campamento mestizo.

¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Atena

Afrodite, Afrodite Bravo-susurro con dificultad.

Se bienvenida Afrodite, estas en casa-anuncio Atena al llegar a la entrada del campamento donde ya las esperaba Thalía.

Thalía hizo señas para que llevaran las camillas, transportándolas a la enfermería, Atena tomo ambrosia y sus heridas sanaron casi de inmediato, miro a Afrodite y después a Thalía.

Ay por Zeus, Thalía mira esto –dijo Atena al observar con detenimiento a Afrodite.

Thalía se acerco y quedo en shock al mirar a la nueva-Imposible, ¿Cómo? Es idéntica a tu protagonista.

Atena asintió, en ese momento Quirón entro a la enfermería, pidiendo una explicación

Es la nueva, la perseguía el León de Nemea lo destruimos, la cabeza está al pie de la colina, y ella es hija de Afrodita.-sentencio Atena

Aun no la llevaremos a la cabaña 10, esperaremos a que su madre la reclame-ordeno Quirón-Atena querida me preguntaba..

¿Si puedo hospedarla en la cabaña 6?, claro será un placer, en cuanto sane tendré una habitación disponible en mi cabaña-dijo Atena.

Afrodite sano pronto el León no había conseguido herirla de gravedad y solo le basto estar unas horas en la enfermería, a mediodía Quirón la escolto a la cabaña 6 ahí Atena ya la esperaba.

Soy Atena Niké, y seré tu consejera, por ahora.-dijo la hija de Atenea con una sonrisa

Gracias-dijo la chica con marcado acento español, Atena quedo atónita sin dar crédito a sus oídos


End file.
